Adventures of the MiniGoddess THE LOST FILES!
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: Behold! The Mini-Goddess series shall continue! First, ENTER PEORTH with THE PEORTH FILES! Ha ha!
1. Peorth Files Final Showdown Part I

Adventures of the Mini-Goddess

The Peorth Files

By: Alicia Maxwell

_One ordinary day in May, three goddesses appeared at the door of a likeable young college student.  The goddesses used their many powers to help people find happiness, and sometimes, for a laugh, they would make themselves small.  This is their story…_

The Final Showdown Part I

"Ah what a lovely day," Belldandy remarked.  "Skuld, Urd, Gan-chan, Peorth is coming over for afternoon tea today."

"Peorth?  Who's Peorth?" Gan-chan blinked.

"She's a goddess stupid!  Like us!" Urd yelled.

"You mean like you!  Belldandy and I aren't perverted like you and Peorth!" Skuld snapped.

"Ah ha ha… bickering as usual I see." A sinister laugh echoed through the air.

"It's Marla!" Skuld cried.

"And don't forget us!  Kodama the illusionist!"

"Hikari of the glimmering light!"

"And Nozomi the clairvoyant!"

"Not them again," Urd grumbled.

"I refuse to admit defeat to you miserable goddesses!  I will throw you into a world of utter confusion and misery! Mwahahahahahahaha!" Marla declared.

"Oh yeah!  Well let's see you try!" Skuld stuck her tongue out at the demonic blonde.

"Kodama, Hikari, Nozomi, dispose of them!" 

"Yes Mistress!" Kodama Hikari and attacked the goddesses without a second thought.

Skuld found herself fending off Kodama's illusions and her sword, Belldandy was busy deflecting the attacks of Hikari, and Urd was combating the onslaught of Nozomi.  Gan-chan had long since run away…

"Bwahahahaha!  Once my ninjas defeat you goddesses, no one will stand in my way!" Marla laughed maniacally.

"Don't count on that!  I, Peorth, Goddess First Class with no restrictions, have come to stop you!" Peorth flew down and attacked Marla herself.  Then she paused.  "We will have tea after this won't we Belldandy?"

"Tea?  Why yes!  Of course!" Belldandy replied.  "In fact, I'll go make some now.  Hikari, would you care to help me make the tea?"

"Sure!" Hikari smiled and followed Belldandy to the kitchen.

"Hikari!  What are you doing!?  You're supposed to _fight the goddesses not help them make __tea!" Marla yelled as she attempted to fend off a powerful energy wave Peorth had attacked her with._

"Give me some decent attacks and then we'll talk about fighting again! Nah!" Hikari lowered her eyelid and stuck out her tongue.  "Besides, all you do is bark orders!  I'm sick of it!"

"How dare you criticize me! Take this!" Marla, throwing the blast back at Peorth, concentrated and sent a thunderbolt crashing down into Hikari.

"Oh dear!" Belldandy ran back to check on Hikari.

"Hikari!" Kodama turned and ran to aid her fallen comrade.  "Hikari are you alright!?"

"I'm… okay," Hikari said weakly.

"Marla! I no longer serve you!  From now on, I work _against you!" Kodama declared._

"Silence!  Before I came along and aided you, what were you!?  You know what you were!?  You were a pitiful character from a role-playing budokai game!  All of you were!  Now obey me or I'll put you all back in the game!" Marla screeched.

"Never again!" Nozomi yelled.  "We will defeat you Marla!"

"Infidels!  How dare you challenge me!  Be gone!  Go back into the game from whence you came!!!" Marla ordered.  However, her spell failed- the three were still there.

"Join us, girls!" Skuld yelled to the three.  "Together, the six of us will defeat Marla!"

"Uh, HELLO!  Skuld!!  What about me!?" Peorth screamed.

"Oh right…. Together the _seven of us will defeat Marla!"_

"Okay!" Kodama nodded.

"We shall call ourselves The Fellowship of Goddesses Ninjas and Rats!" Urd declared.

"Gan-chan's long gone, dimwit!  Plus, that name is so stupid!" Skuld combated.

"We're The Fellowship of Goddesses and Ninjas and that's that!" Urd growled.

"Actually, I think The Fellowship of Goddesses and Shinobi sounds much better," Kodama said.

"No, no, no!  It's The Fellowship of Goddesses and Ninjas!"

"How about The Skuld Sledge Hammers!?"

"That was a terrible name when we started a band and it's a terrible name now!"

"Oh and The Fellowship of Goddesses and Ninjas is a better name!?"

"Yes it is!" Urd shouted.

"It is not!  Skuld Sledge Hammers sounds much better than that stupid name!"

"I still think The Fellowship of Goddesses and Shinobi sounds best…"

"Be quiet Kodama!  Nobody's asking you!" Urd and Skuld yelled together.

"Uh, guys?  A little help!?" Peorth asked as Marla pushed her closer and closer to the edge.  "WAAAAHHH!" she fell faster and faster, plummeting from the high altitude of the desktop.

To Be Continued

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Deai wa itsumo

  Me no mae ni afureteiru wa

  Nee koi shiyou   Donna toki demo

  Chansu wo minogasanaide ne 

  Chotto akogareteru no kono serifu

  I love you darling

  Kitto te to te wo tsunaide odori toki

  So yes, I love you 

  Kiss kiss kiss soshite Kiss Kiss Kiss

  Mitsume aeba hito ni atsui messeji

  Haato wa suteppu kurikaesu no 

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Deai wa itsumo

  Totsuzen ni yatte kuru mono

  Nee   Koi shiyou   Kamaenaide

  Kowagaru koto wa nai yo ne

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Kisetsu no naka de

  Meguriau hito wa dare desyo?

  Nee   Koi shiyou   Maji ni deyou yo

  Ashita wa motto kirameiteru Come now when love strikes

  Donna kao shite ieba ii no ka na?

  I love you, darling

  GYU tto so no te tsukamaete todoketai

  So yes, I love you 

  Kiss kiss kiss soshite Kiss Kiss Kiss

  Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo atsui messeji

  Amaku horanikaku dakishimetai 

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Deai wa itsumo

  Me no mae ni afureteiru wa

  Nee koi shiyou   Donna toki demo

  Chansu wo minogasanaide

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Kisetsu no naka de

  Meguriau hito wa iru kara

  Saa Koi shiyou   Nee   Koi shimasho

  Ashita wa motto kirameiteru 

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Deai wa itsumo

  Totsuzen ni yatte kuru mono

  Nee   Koi shiyou   Kamaenaide

  Kowagaru koto wa nai yo ne

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Kisetsu no naka de

  Meguriau hito wa dare desyo?

  Nee   Koi shiyou   Maji ni deyou yo

  Ashita wa motto kirameiteru


	2. Peorth Files Final Showdown Part II

Adventures of the Mini-Goddess

The Peorth Files

By: Alicia Maxwell

_One ordinary day in May, three goddesses appeared at the door of a likeable young college student.  The goddesses used their many powers to help people find happiness, and sometimes, for a laugh, they would make themselves small.  This is their story…_

The Final Showdown Part II

"To recap, Marla has come back with her three ninjas to destroy us.  However, after Hikari turned on Marla, Marla attacked Hikari, which led her other two servants to defect.  Now will they help us defeat Marla?  And will we ever come up with a name for our coalition?  And what will happen to Peorth?  Will she fall to her do--"

"Skuld, enough with the recap!!  Peorth was already saved by Kodama while you were ranting on about the last episode!" Urd shouted.

"Alright, Alright already!  Jeez!" Skuld sighed.  "So, are we going to defeat Marla now?"

"Yeah sure.  Let's see how Marla likes thunderbolts aimed at her!" Urd shot thunderbolts at Marla.

"So pathetic," Marla yawned, dodging the electric waves.  "Could you maybe make things a little more interesting?"

"Okay Marla!  Just remember, you asked for it!  Go Mr. Patrol!  Go Mr. Freeze!  Go Little Banpei!"

"Mr. Freeze?  Never heard that one before," Urd murmured.

"He's a robot that uses assault freezer beams like the ones I put in the air conditioner," Skuld replied cheerfully.

"Freezer beams!?  These aren't even capable of making a frost!" Marla laughed as Skuld's invention struggled to fire repetitive ice blasts that were weaker than an air conditioner on low power.

"Oh no!  I didn't wire it correctly!  Little Banpei, Mr. Patrol, get out of there!  Mr. Freeze is overloading!"

Sure enough, Mr. Freeze did overload.  The robot exploded, taking Little Banpei and Mr. Patrol down with it.  Marla was barely injured by the explosion.

"Is that the best you can do?  Bring me someone worth my effort!" Marla yelled.

"Peorth!  You've gotta do something!" Skuld shouted.

"Okay," Peorth nodded.  She tossed several roses at Marla.  The roses cut Marla but not badly.  They were merely scratches.  "Well, I've done all I can do."

"Allow us!" Kodama said.  She and Nozomi jumped to the top of the bookcase and entered hand-to-hand combat with Marla.  Marla easily sent the two flying off the bookshelf.

"Don't worry!  I've got ya!" Peorth caught the two ninjas in time.

"What are we gonna do Urd!?  We've tried everything!" Skuld cried.

"We still haven't tried the circle thing," Urd said.

"What?"

"The circle thing!  The thing we used to defeat Marla before in the Goddess Theater episode!" 

"We can't use it if we don't remember the name of it!"

"Belldandy!  Do you remember the name of that attack?" Urd asked.

"No… I'm afraid not.  However, after playing the Deluxe Game of Life, I now remember all the elements and where they are located on the periodic table," Belldandy offered.

"Elements and the periodic table aren't going to help us defeat Marla!" Urd yelled.

"Sorry," Belldandy apologized.

"I know!  What about the Magic Circle of Warding?" Urd suggested.

"That?  That takes days and days of calculations!  Plus, we need the Almighty's permission!  Plus, we'd need to keep Marla here and stationary till we finished- which we can't do!"

"Oh well! Just a thought!  Guess we're doomed!" Urd laughed.

"Perhaps not.  Have we yet considered….?" Belldandy whispered to Urd and Skuld.

"Great idea Belldandy!" Urd replied.  "Skuld, you Kodama and Nozomi go with Belldandy and get them!  Peorth and I will hold her off until you get back!  Ready Peorth?"

"What's the plan?" Peorth asked.

"All you need to worry about is staying alive and keeping Marla back until those four get back!  Let's go!"

"Now where did we put that stereo?" Belldandy wondered.  "Oh yes!  I remember!  It's in the living room!"

"Are you sure a stereo and a cat statue are going to be enough to stop Marla?" Kodama asked.

"Yeah! Marla can't stop dancing once she hears rock and roll and she's scared of things like that statue.  Speaking of the statue, it's over there.  Can you and Nozomi take it out onto the porch?"

"We'll try.  It is awfully big.  Come on Nozomi," Kodama headed over to the cat statue.

"Now let's get that stereo," Belldandy said.

"Sure thing sis," Skuld replied.

Once the stereo and statue had been brought onto the porch and the stereo was turned on, Marla was in a frenzy of dancing and screaming.  Once Skuld was sure Marla wasn't going to move, she dropped the cage down on top of her.

"Where'd that come from?" Urd asked.

"You like?  I modeled it after the cages _she put__ us in," Skuld said.  "I installed it here on the porch because I was certain we'd need it sometime!"_

"Oh… I almost forgot about the tea!  Would you all like to help me make it?" Belldandy asked.

"Sure sister!" Skuld replied for them all and the seven of them headed off to the kitchen.

"Wait!  You can't just leave me here!  At least turn off the stereo!!" Marla begged.

The End

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Deai wa itsumo

  Me no mae ni afureteiru wa

  Nee koi shiyou   Donna toki demo

  Chansu wo minogasanaide ne 

  Chotto akogareteru no kono serifu

  I love you darling

  Kitto te to te wo tsunaide odori toki

  So yes, I love you 

  Kiss kiss kiss soshite Kiss Kiss Kiss

  Mitsume aeba hito ni atsui messeji

  Haato wa suteppu kurikaesu no 

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Deai wa itsumo

  Totsuzen ni yatte kuru mono

  Nee   Koi shiyou   Kamaenaide

  Kowagaru koto wa nai yo ne

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Kisetsu no naka de

  Meguriau hito wa dare desyo?

  Nee   Koi shiyou   Maji ni deyou yo

  Ashita wa motto kirameiteru Come now when love strikes

  Donna kao shite ieba ii no ka na?

  I love you, darling

  GYU tto so no te tsukamaete todoketai

  So yes, I love you 

  Kiss kiss kiss soshite Kiss Kiss Kiss

  Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo atsui messeji

  Amaku horanikaku dakishimetai 

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Deai wa itsumo

  Me no mae ni afureteiru wa

  Nee koi shiyou   Donna toki demo

  Chansu wo minogasanaide

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Kisetsu no naka de

  Meguriau hito wa iru kara

  Saa Koi shiyou   Nee   Koi shimasho

  Ashita wa motto kirameiteru 

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Deai wa itsumo

  Totsuzen ni yatte kuru mono

  Nee   Koi shiyou   Kamaenaide

  Kowagaru koto wa nai yo ne

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Kisetsu no naka de

  Meguriau hito wa dare desyo?

  Nee   Koi shiyou   Maji ni deyou yo

  Ashita wa motto kirameiteru


	3. XXX Kiss Kiss Kiss

Adventures of the Mini-Goddess

The Peorth Files

By: Alicia Maxwell

_One ordinary day in May, three goddesses appeared at the door of a likeable young college student.  The goddesses used their many powers to help people find happiness, and sometimes, for a laugh, they would make themselves small.  This is their story…_

XXX (Kiss Kiss Kiss)

"What's the matter Belldandy?" Peorth asked.  "You seem awfully down."

"Keiichi went away on a school trip and he's been gone for a long time," Belldandy sighed.

"Oh… a love problem… I can help you out," Peorth winked.  "Come on!  Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Belldandy asked.

"The desk!  We're going to write Keiichi!" Peorth dragged her away.

"Okay!" Belldandy smiled.

"Letters are much more romantic when written in a fancy text.  Hold this," Peorth handed Belldandy a feather.

"Okay…," she nodded.

Snip!  Peorth took the scissors and cut the end of the feather on a slant.

"Calligraphy will do nicely... especially if it's done with a quill."

"What's a quill?"

"It's a feather you use to write."

"But how can a feather write?"

"Never mind that.  What do you want to tell Keiichi?"

"Well… I've kept his room neat… and his sempai called… and I washed his racing t-shirt…"

"NOT 'I LOVE YOU'?  OR 'I MISS YOU'?  HOW ABOUT A 'I MISS YOU!  I NEED YOU!  I WANT YOU!'," Peorth fumed.

"Why would I say that?  Keiichi knows how I feel," Belldandy smiled.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!!!  I'M WRITING IT MYSELF!" Peorth yelled.  "Dear Keiichi- I desperately crave your return.  I need you.  I want you.  I miss you.  Your undeniable charm and manly physique are sorely missed.  God how I love you!  You are the most sexy handsome kind man in the entire world.  I miss you so much.  I want you.  I need you.  I miss you.  Much love, your little love goddess Belldandy."

"I would never say that," Belldandy blushed.

"You're too shy and modest!  Live on the edge for once girl!" Peorth stuffed the letter into an envelope and put a stamp on it.  "The address?"

"Right beside you on a yellow sticky note," Belldandy replied.

"Okay.  Thanks," Peorth scribbled down the address.  "Now the finishing touches…  First- a whiff of expensive French perfume to add to the attraction and desire.  Now… kiss kiss kiss…" Peorth scribbled three x's on the back of the envelope and drew a kiss over it in red lipstick, "and a cherry red lipstick kiss. Voila!"

"But… I don't wear lipstick… or perfume," Belldandy protested.

"Well now you do," Peorth said, picking up the letter.  "Help me get this to the mail box!"

"Morisato!  Your mail!"

"From Belldandy?" Keiichi examined the envelope, sniffed it once, and simply sighed.  "When will Peorth learn?"

The End

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Deai wa itsumo

  Me no mae ni afureteiru wa

  Nee koi shiyou   Donna toki demo

  Chansu wo minogasanaide ne 

  Chotto akogareteru no kono serifu

  I love you darling

  Kitto te to te wo tsunaide odori toki

  So yes, I love you 

  Kiss kiss kiss soshite Kiss Kiss Kiss

  Mitsume aeba hito ni atsui messeji

  Haato wa suteppu kurikaesu no 

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Deai wa itsumo

  Totsuzen ni yatte kuru mono

  Nee   Koi shiyou   Kamaenaide

  Kowagaru koto wa nai yo ne

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Kisetsu no naka de

  Meguriau hito wa dare desyo?

  Nee   Koi shiyou   Maji ni deyou yo

  Ashita wa motto kirameiteru Come now when love strikes

  Donna kao shite ieba ii no ka na?

  I love you, darling

  Gyu tto so no te tsukamaete todoketai

  So yes, I love you 

  Kiss kiss kiss soshite Kiss Kiss Kiss

  Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo atsui messeji

  Amaku horanikaku dakishimetai 

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Deai wa itsumo

  Me no mae ni afureteiru wa

  Nee koi shiyou   Donna toki demo

  Chansu wo minogasanaide

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Kisetsu no naka de

  Meguriau hito wa iru kara

  Saa Koi shiyou   Nee   Koi shimasho

  Ashita wa motto kirameiteru 

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Deai wa itsumo

  Totsuzen ni yatte kuru mono

  Nee   Koi shiyou   Kamaenaide

  Kowagaru koto wa nai yo ne

  Saa   Koi shiyou   Kisetsu no naka de

  Meguriau hito wa dare desyo?

  Nee   Koi shiyou   Maji ni deyou yo

  Ashita wa motto kirameiteru


	4. Peorth VS Urd

Adventures of the Mini-Goddess

The Peorth Files

By: Alicia Maxwell

_One ordinary day in May, three goddesses appeared at the door of a likeable young college student. The goddesses used their many powers to help people find happiness, and sometimes, for a laugh, they would make themselves small. This is their story…_

Peorth VS Urd

It was just an ordinary day, like any other day in the Morisato home, which means it was actually a bizarre and chaotic day, but for them, it was normal. Gan-chan, for the 523rd time in his life, was sitting on the porch moping about his lack of a girlfriend.

"I can help you, Gan-chan!" Peorth and Urd both said at once, goofy smiles plastered on their faces. When the two noticed that the other had said the same, they turned to each other and exchanged death glares.

"Hey! Step off, sister! This is my area of expertice!" Urd growled.

"_Comment drôle**[1]**_!" Peorth laughed. "How very amusing! Urd, you don't have a clue when it comes to matters of _le coeur**[2]**_."

"What are you talking about!?" Urd screeched. "You're the one who always screws things up!"

"Urd, I hate to bring this up but remember the time you set me up with a lighter… and then a jar of honey… and then had me marry a tea kettle only to lose her to another tea kettle? And remember when you gave me that magic rose to give to my girlfriend when I proposed and the plan backfired and you fell in love with me? And what about the time--?"

"SHUT UP!!" Urd socked Gan-chan in the face and he went flying. "Okay Peorth, you need me to prove I'm better? Fine! First one to find the girl of Gan-chan's dreams is the best. And NO DO-OVERS!!"

"_Donc__ vous dites, donc ce sera**[3]**_," Peorth held out her hand and the two shook on it.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Gan-chan groaned.

......

"What about this girl Gan-chan?" Urd asked, shoving a photo of a pink rat in his face. "She's smart funny and she eats like a horse!"

"What's her name?" Gan-chan asked. "She looks familiar."

"Kaoru," Urd said with a smile.

"That's the one I proposed to and then you screwed it up!"

"Oops. Hahaha!"

......

"Oh come on, Gan-chan! You must like this one!" Peorth showed him a sketch of a purple rat with a black trench coat on. "She's sexy, she's sassy, and she's the most wanted rat chick around!"

"Wanted by who!? The cops!?"

......

"This one! You've gotta love this one! She's beautiful, charming, and she's a fantastic scavenger and cook!"

"That's Michiko, Peorth. We went out a long time ago. Things didn't work out."

......

"What do you think of this one, Gan-chan?" Urd showed him a picture.

"Are you crazy Urd!? That's a snake! Snakes eat rats!"

"But she's really sweet…"

......

"This one's perfect for you Gan-chan!" Peorth assured. "Her name is Kyoko. She's very kind and loving and she cooks and she loves cleaning up other rats' messes and she's very loyal."

"Ah, she sounds great!"

"There's only one catch."

"What is it?" Gan-chan looked at her crossly.

"She's got a split-personality named Kyomi who has schizophrenia, manic-depressive disorder, ADHD, OCD, and antisocial personality disorder but she only shows up about one day a month."

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

......

"Hello Peorth," Urd walked into the room where Peorth was taking a break with a smug smirk on her face.

"What do you want?" Peorth asked angrily.

"I just came to tell you that you've lost," Urd giggled. "I can't believe I didn't think of her sooner but I found Gan-chan's perfect woman."

"Aah! No way! Who is it!?" Peorth demanded.

"It's Belldandy."

"But Belldandy would never give up Morisato for a rat!"

"Ah, but the contest rules were to find the perfect girl for him, not to find the perfect girl for him that would agree to be with him."

"_Comment injuste**[4]**_!" Peorth cried

The End

Saa Koi shiyou Deai wa itsumo

Me no mae ni afureteiru wa

Nee koi shiyou Donna toki demo

Chansu wo minogasanaide ne

Chotto akogareteru no kono serifu

I love you darling

Kitto te to te wo tsunaide odori toki

So yes, I love you

Kiss kiss kiss soshite Kiss Kiss Kiss

Mitsume aeba hito ni atsui messeji

Haato wa suteppu kurikaesu no

Saa Koi shiyou Deai wa itsumo

Totsuzen ni yatte kuru mono

Nee Koi shiyou Kamaenaide

Kowagaru koto wa nai yo ne

Saa Koi shiyou Kisetsu no naka de

Meguriau hito wa dare desyo?

Nee Koi shiyou Maji ni deyou yo

Ashita wa motto kirameiteru Come now when love strikes

Donna kao shite ieba ii no ka na?

I love you, darling

Gyu tto so no te tsukamaete todoketai

So yes, I love you

Kiss kiss kiss soshite Kiss Kiss Kiss

Asa mo hiru mo yoru mo atsui messeji

Amaku horanikaku dakishimetai

Saa Koi shiyou Deai wa itsumo

Me no mae ni afureteiru wa

Nee koi shiyou Donna toki demo

Chansu wo minogasanaide

Saa Koi shiyou Kisetsu no naka de

Meguriau hito wa iru kara

Saa Koi shiyou Nee Koi shimasho

Ashita wa motto kirameiteru

Saa Koi shiyou Deai wa itsumo

Totsuzen ni yatte kuru mono

Nee Koi shiyou Kamaenaide

Kowagaru koto wa nai yo ne

Saa Koi shiyou Kisetsu no naka de

Meguriau hito wa dare desyo?

Nee Koi shiyou Maji ni deyou yo

Ashita wa motto kirameiteru

* * *

[1] I used a French-English Online Translator to do this so it may be off. 

_Comment drôle_ - How funny

[2] _le coeur _- the heart

[3] _Donc__ vous dites, donc ce sera_ - So you say, so it shall be

[4] _Comment injuste _- How unfair!


End file.
